This invention relates to a cyclic decoration lamp assembly, and more particularly, this invention relates to a cyclic decoration lamp assembly which contains a plurality of decoration lamps.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional decoration lamp device comprises a lamp 3 disposed on a lamp clamp 2, and the lamp clamp 2 disposed on a plate 1. However, the lamp clamp 2 may not position the lamp 3 stably. The lamp 3 may be disposed on the lamp clamp 2 loosely.